


Full Marks

by tylerposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, FSA Week, Ficlet, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerposey/pseuds/tylerposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Derek is back in Beacon Hills. Oh, and he's also teaching, and Scott's his <i>favourite</i> student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Marks

“Oh fuck... sir!”

The words slip out before Scott can censor them. The rhythm of Derek’s movement falters for an instant, then he picks it up again. He thrusts faster, more fiercely, against Scott’s body, his fingers digging into Scott’s hips until he cums.

After he’s pulled out, carefully knotting the used condom and tossing it into the bin under the desk, Derek tugs at Scott’s shoulder, rolling him over so that their eyes meet. Derek reaches for Scott’s unsatisfied cock as he demands, “What did you say?”

The intimacy of the touch loosens Scott’s throat. “Sir,” he whispers again, and Derek shudders, his eyes squeezed shut for an instant. “Please, sir, I want you to tell me if I’m any good.”

Scott isn’t certain how he expects Derek to react to this request, but he does actually want to know. Except for a single incident back when Theo first showed up again, Derek is the only man he’s had sex with, and while he’s quite confident of his skill with women – Allison and Kira never had any complaints – he’s not sure how well those abilities translate to having sex with men.

If anything, he expects Derek to smirk and wink at him. Certainly, Derek’s eyes widen, but to Scott’s surprise the words roll off Derek’s tongue in filthy waves, how deliciously tight Scott is, how responsive, how gloriously debauched he looks as Derek fucks him, how well he sucks cock, how well he eats ass, how Derek loves that they both have wolf stamina and he gets to violate Scott in many different ways every single night.

All the while he is talking, Derek is gripping Scott’s cock, pumping him with maddening slowness, keeping him from cumming until Derek has said all that he means to say.

At last, the words cease, and Scott begs, “Sir, Derek, please make me cum.”

“Make yourself.” Derek’s face is flushed. “Do you never do that, thinking of me? I think of you, all the fucking time.”

The pure idea of Derek jacking off over him is enough to make Scott groan, knocking Derek’s hand aside in his haste to tug roughly at his cock. It’s less than a minute before he shoots his load onto his belly as Derek watches.

“Full marks, Mr. McCall,” Derek says, a tiny grin tugging at his lips.

Scott flushes, pleased, embarrassed, and suddenly ridiculously glad that he called Derek “sir.”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Send me kudos or comment if you read please? Any feedback is good feedback :)


End file.
